HO John Peel 25 1990
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 25 1990 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-08,09,10 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. Tracklisting john peel show tapes 25 1990 side a *Slow Bongo Floyd: Open Up Your Heart (12" Promo) F.R.O. FRO-P 501 22 August 1990 *STP: Hey Bastard (7" EP - Smoke 'Em) Circuit CIRCA-7004 22 August 1990 *Nid Madagascar: Psychotic (12" - Rhywbeth Cryfach) Ofn OFN 011 23 August 1990 *Wreck: Postkill (album - Soul Train) Play It Again Sam USA BIUS 1054 23 August 1990 *Fall: Life Just Bounces (12" - The Dredger E.P.) Cog Sinister SIN 612 02 August 1990 30 August 1990 *K-Klass: The Spirit (12" White Label - The Wildlife EP) F.R.O. FRO 104T 30 August 1990 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: She Loves You Yeah (7") Stuff FAB 4 30 August 1990 *Whipping Boy: Switchblade Smile (12" - Whipping Boy EP) Cherie CHEREE 8T 30 August 1990 *Bastro: Shoot Me Dear (7") Homestead HMS131-7 30 August 1990 *Master Ace: Postin' High (album - Take At Look Around) Cold Chillin' 7599-26179-1 30 August 1990 *Wreck: Various Times (album - Soul Train) Play It Again Sam BIUA 1054 29 August 1990 *Strawberry Story: Gone Like Summer (7" - Easy Peazy Lemon Squeezy) Daisy Chain DAISY 003 29 August 1990 *Napalm Death: Circle Of Hypocrisy (album - Harmony Corruption) Earache MOSH 19 28 August 1990 *Creamers: Think I'm Going To Be Sick (7" - Sunday Head) Fierce Recordings 05 September 1990 *Royal Trux: Baghdad Buzz (2x7" - Spike Cyclone) Vertical V0002 05 September 1990 side b *Wedding Present: Crawl (single - 3 Songs EP) RCA possibly 05 September 1990 *Inside Out: Dead Children (12" EP - Do It Yourself Nose Job) Meantime COX EP4 05 September 1990 *Wreck: Relocate (album - Soul Train) Play It Again Sam USA BIUS 1054 05 September 1990 *Krispy 3: Mentally Appetising (session) 05 September 1990 *Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) (single - 3 Songs EP) RCA probably 05 September 1990 *Chapterhouse: Falling Down (12" EP - Freefall) Dedicated STONE 001T 06 September 1990 *Blair 1523: Swell (12") Wilde Club WILDE 3 06 September 1990 *Sex Clark Five: Can't Shake Loose (session) 06 September 1990 *Olivelawn: 4>2 (Slight Return) (album - Sap) Nemesis 10 September 1990 *Front Line Assembly: Provision (12") Third Mind TMS 57 10 September 1990 *Krispy 3: Coming Clear (7" - Coming Clear / Mentally Appetizing) The Producers probably 11 September 1990 *Happy Flowers: My Head's On Fire (session) probably 11 September 1990 *Chapterhouse: Falling Down (12" EP - Freefall) Dedicated STONE 001T 06 September 1990 06 October 1990 *Popguns: Down On Your Knees (album - Eugenie) Midnight Music CHIME 01.08 M *Lost Entity: Annihilate (L.E.S Mix) (12" - Bring That Back (One More Time)) Nu Groove NG 046 12 September 1990 Best Of Peel Vol 12 *Thrown Ups: Person In My Bowel (3x7" - Melancholy Girlhole Box) Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 26 ''prob 12 September 1990 ''Best Of Peel Vol 12 File ;Name *1) john-peel-25a-1990 *2) john-peel-25b-1990 ;Length *1) 47:00 *2) 48:08 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *no longer available Category:1990 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online